Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a storage medium, and a method for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a measurement target by capturing an image of the measurement target.
Description of the Related Art
There is a three-dimensional shape measurement method for capturing an image of an object to be inspected (hereinbelow, referred to as an inspection target object) with a camera and measuring a shape of the inspection target object from a captured image. In such a method, when a light source existing around the inspection target object includes flickering, one or more captured images differ in brightness, so that the shape of the inspection target object may not be measurable with high accuracy.
To solve such an issue, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-154828, an exposure time is set to an integral multiple of a flickering period in image capturing using automatic focusing in an image measurement device, and the luminous frequency of an illumination device is set to integral multiple of 50 Hz or 60 Hz. With this setting, the effect of a flicker is removed while a variation in exposure amount occurring due to flickering of illumination light is removed, to implement high-accuracy focus position measurement.
However, in a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-154828, even if a variation in brightness during image capturing is removed by setting the luminous frequency of the illumination light to the integral multiple of the flickering period, an exposure amount appropriate for measurement may not be obtained.